Miroku's first and last diary!
by miroku-lover00101
Summary: Miroku gets a Diary from Kagome but it's just a trap to see his real feelings. Every time he wrote it it Sango and Kagome read it. Now what happens when Miroku finds out? MirXSan


Miroku's first and last diary

By Miroku-lover00101

I don't own Inuyasha so don't sue me. Please review.

Hello I'm Miroku, I am a monk, Kagome gave a notebook or what ever she calls it to write my feelings so I will. I'm scared of dieing and…no of dieing because of my wind tunnel. It frightens me to leave Sango, the woman I love. It frightens me to see her in pain, I'm not a cowered I'm in love. Before I wanted to live because of revenge and then Sango came into my life…and I now I live for her. Kagome said to sum up the day so here I go!

I woke up and stared at Sango but quickly got up and slashed water onto my face. When I returned Inuyasha and Kagome were fighting, like usual. Shippo hide with Sango and Sango tried to claim Kagome down, and she was failing miserably. I tried helping but it didn't work.

Later that day me and Sango talked.

"Miroku do you think Inuyasha will ever be kinder to Kagome?" Sango asked me as Inuyasha and Kagome began to yell at each other again.

"Hopefully for Kagome, he will," I sighed and looked at Sango amazing body, "Sango, I believe Inuyasha will come around sooner or later. Sooner or later I hope its sooner for Kagome's sake that is."

"Me too" that is all Sango said to me for a long while.

After some time Inuyasha and Kagome were talking again, and I could see Sango smile and she looked happier. I believe we all do if only Inuyasha and Kagome knew that it bothers us to see them fight. Inuyasha was smiling and even more when Kagome toke out the ramen. Shippo got hit by him and Sango sigh, and me…I just watched hoping it would always be like this. All of us together. End of entry.

-Miroku

* * *

Miroku closed the note book and lock it. Miroku looked at Kagome who was writing in her own. "Miroku are you finished for to day?"

"Yes I am done for today…but I believe I need more practice," Miroku smiled as he gave the book to Kagome. And went to bed.

"Sango lets go!" Kagome said pulling Sango's arm and lending her into the forest.

"Kagome are you sure this is going to work?" Sango asked as Kagome opened Miroku's book with a extra key.

"Yes," Kagome said reading the first paragraph, "Ok he said that he afraid to die of the wind tunnel because he'd be leaving you."

"It dose!" Sango said grabbing the book from her friend then blushing when she read it.

"Yeah," Kagome said looking over Sango's shoulder to read the rest of it, "oh…dose it really bother you that much to see us fight?

"Yes it is a little hard."

"Sorry,"

"No it fine Miroku's just over doing the truth you know that monk…we should go back to camp!" Sango said pulling Kagome back to camp.

* * *

Hello it Miroku again, I have no idea why I wrote that. But the hell with it! I am so damn pissed at Inuyasha right now, he's an idiot!! I know if anyone see this and tells him he will murder me, so I wont tell you what he did. Agh I hate this!! Sorry if I mad but it this damn hand so I'm not going much. Not that I wrote a damn lot yesterday but my hand is painful. It hurts but that's normal. Ever since I was six I been in this pain but it never get better. My father died when I was six and I cant even remember my mother, Mushin always bin their for me. I know that I said a was afraid before but when this pain hit I'm terrified of never seeing Sango again or hearing her voice. OW my hand is hurting so I'm ending here.

-Miroku(in pain) OW!!

* * *

Kagome read Miroku's diary and wrote the words down, and gave the paper to Sango to read, 'Miroku why don't you talk to me about it?' Sango thought after she read it page.

* * *

Sango is acting weird as if she knows what's going on and wants me to tell her! Ah I want to tell her I love her and that I never want to lose her! Damn it! What do I do? Well my hand hurt again so I'll write later.

-Miroku

* * *

It me again my hands pain died down so I decided to right some more. Sango is acting weird but when has she ever bin…I don't know the word for it but she's different then anyone I've ever met. And that why I love her and don't love anyone else. I just going on and on about my feelings. I feel a little weird. I don't talk about my feelings, ever I mostly keep them bounded up inside of me. It drives me mad at times but I it doesn't matter I don't even think anyone take notice that I am going crazy, no go crazy ever time I look at Sango. She's…she's I don't know she's to much agh I can only think what would happen if she saw this and I found out. I usually can control my self from blushing but I'd provably turn red! I mean I said it before, it being I love her but she's never said it and it kind of hurt to think if she only cares for or is only fond of me then it wound kill me inside. But I'd try to hide my pain but I'd have to leave cause it wound be killing me. I'm not going to think about that mostly cause it hurts to think about that. But because I going to sleep right now and I cant take any more nightmares. Night

-Miroku

* * *

Kagome read what Miroku wrote and gave it to Sango, but unknown to them Miroku was standing right there. Miroku toke the book out of Sango's hand and sat in front of her, Sango eyes were wide as he wrote something.

It's Miroku and I cant believe you Kagome, Sango agh damn it I will never trust you two again!! Damn you both!!

-love Miroku

Miroku looked up and placed the book back into Sango's lap for her to read. Sango's eyes watered and Miroku regretted what he wrote.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't wrote that…" Miroku said taking back the book, "I'm just mad that's all, I wish…never mind" Miroku sighed.

"No, I shouldn't have read it, sorry," Sango apologized then said, "I do love you and you should know that my Miroku." Kagome got up and walked out side at that.

"Sango," Miroku said then kissed her and then felt a pain on his cheek. She had slapped him. "ow"

"Sorry" Sango apologized and the kissed him. Sango pulled away and he had groped her. SLAP!! "I'm not sorry this time!!"

FIN or is it?

She slap me!! Ow. And then walked away…

-Miroku

Fin for real this time or is it…

I hope you like this story I just thought of it and wrote it down and if not don't go hard on me this is the first fanfic I've finished. I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA, and sadly I don't own Miroku or Sango. don't sue me. Please review. No flames Please!


End file.
